The New Adventures of Zorro
''The New Adventures of Zorro ''is an animated series featuring the legendary swordsman that was produced by Warner Bros. and Fred Wolf Films and was aired in 1997. The series focuses on Zorro and his fights against Captain Montecero, the lead villain, and his subordinate the bumbling Sergeant Garcia. This series added elements of science fiction and fantasy to the Zorro legend, with the hero battling supervillains who used steampunk gadgets and magic. Zorro employed similar equipment designed by his mute manservant, Bernardo, and was aided by the magic of the Native American wise woman, Grey Owl. Night of the Tolchen (Season 1, Episode 3) Montecero has his men working in a cave that has wealth and find a jeweled lock pin holding a door closed; the men remove the pin and take it back to Montecero. The pin held the door that kept Tolchen, an ancient Native warrior who was transformed into a monster, sealed. Tolchen feeds upon the energy of people, draining their energy and making people his slaves. Garcia and his men go to the cave, are mesmerized, and drawn into the cave by Tolchen, who feed upon them and makes them his slaves. Zorro learns of Tolchen's past and the problem he represents from Grey Owl and heads to the cave; in the cave, he encounters Garcia and the men who capture him and bring him to Tolchen. Tolchen begins to feed on Zorro but his talisman stops the feeding and Zorro escapes from the cave. Zorro heads to Montecero's compound to retrieve the pin and then heads to the pirates who hold the pin after Montecero gave it to them; Tolchen sends Garcia and his men to get Isabella, who has enough energy to satisfy Tolchen. Zorro heads to the cave, but must fight Isabella, Garcia and the men along with Tolchen. The rising sun allows the pin to open up a chasm that seals Tolchen away and frees Isabella, Garcia and his men. Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h37m16s101.png|Garcia's men see the light from the cave... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h37m39s757.png|become mesmerized... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h38m18s098.png|and head into the cave Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h38m43s765.png|Garcia himself is mesmerized by the light and sound... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h39m27s654.png|and heads into the cave after his men Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h39m37s685.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h39m53s377.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h40m00s061.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h40m15s538.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h40m26s123.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h40m35s446.png|Garcia continues to wander in the cave mesmerized... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h40m41s781.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h40m47s718.png|until Tolchen comes to feed upon Garcia and enslave him Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h54m26s453.png|The enslaved soldiers come to fight Zorro Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h54m35s503.png|Enslaved Garcia manages to grab Zorro... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h54m42s225.png|and hurls Zorro across the cave Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h56m28s414.png|Zorro tries to stop Garcia and his men... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h56m38s435.png|by cutting stalactites from the roof of the cave... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h57m01s612.png|with no effect on Garcia and the men Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h57m31s707.png|Garcia and the men capture Zorro... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h58m23s220.png|and hold him for Tolchen to feed upon him Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-18h59m04s928.png|Tolchen begins to feed upon Zorro until his talisman disrupts the feeding Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h00m38s264.png|Zorro gets free of Tolchen and fights the enslaved soldiers Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h01m39s135.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h01m45s329.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h02m12s584.png|Enslaved Garcia picks up a rock to fight Zorro... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h03m41s497.png|but has the rock fall on him when Zorro pulls his leg with his whip Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h03m18s391.png|Garcia tells Tolchen that he can find someone to feed upon Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h08m30s457.png|Garcia and the men break into Isabella's room Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h08m43s888.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h09m07s108.png|The men keep Isabella from yelling Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h09m14s270.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h09m26s751.png|Garcia says that Tolchen waits for Isabella Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h09m39s489.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h14m01s851.png|Garcia and the men bring Isabella to Tolchen's cave Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h15m05s345.png|Tolchen emerges upon the arrival Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h15m45s282.png|Garcia explains that Tolchen is their master Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h17m06s073.png|Tolchen gets closer to Isabella... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h17m23s232.png|drains her energy... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h17m33s340.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h17m42s546.png|and makes her his latest servant Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h17m52s169.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h20m58s202.png|Zorro returns with the pin... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h21m13s016.png|only to be tackled... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h21m22s788.png|and captured by Garcia and his underling Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h21m44s874.png|Garcia and his men come to attack Zorro... Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h22m36s393.png|only run into Zorro's mini grenades Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h24m49s383.png|Isabella takes hold of the pin Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h25m49s585.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h26m36s779.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h31m52s944.png|Garcia and his men in the case before they come out of Tolchen's control Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-19h32m25s050.png|Garcia before he comes out of Tolchen's control Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Non-Human Hypnotist